vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MagnoliaUTAU
Welcome To Meh Talk Page, Leave Me A Whatever Its Called Ps. Dont Shittalk ME Vocaloid Softwares What Vocaloid Softwares Do You Have? I Have Cyber Diva. MrCalneCa (talk) 08:35, January 27, 2017 (UTC) 1. To Show Proof, Show Me You Actually Have CYBER DIVA. I Think You Don't Have CYBER DIVA, We Don't (I Don't) Have To Believe You Have Vocaloid. 2. This Is Not Legitimate. How Come You Said That You Say You Don't Own Vocaloid, Next Week, You Do Say You Own Vocaloid. 3. I Must Have To Make A Blog Post About This. SloshyJupiter34 (talk) 07:27, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Sloshy, There Is No Reason To Get Angry At Me. Even Though You Think That, Doesn't Mean I "Have" Or "Don't" Have CYBER DIVA. This Is Childish And Rude! MrCalneCa (talk) 20:25, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Page creation notice Stop making main space pages if you don't intend to finish them. Create a sandbox for works in progress and then transfer the content to a mains pace page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:42, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Btw - I Was Trying To Make A Sandbox And I Don't Know How To Create A Sandbox. So Just Tell Me How To Make One. MrCalneCa (talk) 07:08, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :User:MrCalneCa/Sandbox -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:36, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Content warnings I understand that you have been changing the content warnings on some pages from to . For some of the songs you have been doing this for (ex: This is happiness and peace of mind committee. and most recently BLACK & WHITE), this change is actually unnecessary. Not every little violent thing will necessarily make a song "Explicit". - Meerkat (talk) 16:46, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Views Magnolia, only the two first digits in the views are suposed to be changed. Who Sent Me This Message??? MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 05:52, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Oops Sorry, I forgot to sign it was me Misstress of the heavenly yard (talk) 08:07, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Reply Okay can I start by pointing out that Nana wasn't UTAU originally, but made for Reason and G.Band and later became UTAU and then vocaloid and only the vocals for the Macne's voiced by her VA have the UTAU vocals. The Coco twins and Papa don't have UTAU vocals. And I'm just leaving this at that. A UTAU is a UTAU and a Vocaloid is a Vocaloid. You can design a character for whatever purpose but its as black and white as it comes. s such, I don't give a damn is you created a character for Vocloid unless it is Vocaloid. This is the Vocaloid wiki, for Vocaloid. And sadly, in all time there are only 3 fans whose vocals have been for UTAU and Vocaloid, and going to Vocaloid changed everything. These are Dex, Daina and Ruby. Nana and her family aren't the same as from the word go they were made for professionals and UTAU wasn't considered at the time of their creation. It was a user tactic that occurred as UTAU became popular. You can read this though on this wiki or the Macne wikia. I'm not trying to be rude here, so don't think this is trying to be rude nor read it as rude, its just there isn't many ways you can say this. Also the title confuses me; what has your reply got to do with wikia administration? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:53, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :Also may I point out, in regards to Dex, Daina and Ruby... Note how the UTAU and Vocaloids aren't even the same characters, that Japanese was abandoned in all 3 cases. You can't just go to Yamaha and buy a license, and the best way is via a existing company who have their own demands. For example, Zero-G do not have interests in Japanese vocals. Yamaha gets lots and lots of requests for Vocaloid every year and most don't work out. For each vocal you add, that fee also goes up. This is why Ruby didn't get her Japanese vocal released. :I'm going to be realistic and say you have very little chance of making a Vocaloid if its a UTAU. The 3 vocaloid in this case had to have their UTAU retired to become a Vocaloid. In fact, one of the trio of providers stated at the time (foget which one) if you make a UTAU, forget about Vocaloid as companies are less likely to sell a vocal when a freebie vocal is available they didn't make themselves as they have no control over it. And before you note Nana... Nana's company had control over her versions and she was never distributed for free, in other words they owned every aspect of her. :For non-Japanese Vocaloid interested, the approach to getting a vocaloid is slimmer then if you are a Japanese as well. In short, I've seen lots and lots of wanna be Vocaloids in UTAU over the years and the ratio to success is so low it isn't funny. Some fans who want to make a vocaloid get laughed at by fans and the last serious attempt was Alys, who became a Alter/Ego vocal instead. :Again I'm not being rude, its just there are 7 years of experience behind me of being in this fandom. If you can make it, make it, if you can't... Well you failed where hundreds did before anyway so not much to say there. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:00, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :Because You Written This: If the comment section of Status if to go by in light of your posting of a fake Vocaloid... I think you need more time.(talk) 11:43, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Enough Please stop spreading rumors of fake and non-existent VOCALOIDs. This is getting out of hand. We here at the Wiki aim to be a reliable source for VOCALOID and VOCALOID-related content. VOCALOIDs are not "Original Characters" or "OCs" (at least not in the common sense). They are software/ mascots for the VOCALOID software. We are meant to be an informational site like Wikipedia, not a fandom like DeviantART. Please stop with the false information, and please stop acting like a child. I'm sorry but failure to comply will result in a ban. - Meerkat (talk) 03:48, May 21, 2017 (UTC) : I Am Terribly Sorry...If I Try To Find Information On New Vocaloids. If It Is Bothering You And Other Users, I Can Abandon This Wiki. I Can Go An A Different Wiki, IDC (I Don't Care). Please Stop Giving Rants On My Talk Page On Topics That Shouldn't Matter To Me. I Am Sorry If This Offended You But, I Should Be Erasing All My User Data. Im Just Done. I Already Abandoned This Wiki 9 Weeks Ago. :Again, I Am Not Trying To Offend You. And I Am Not DeviantART BTW. I Have Finished On This Wiki. Goodbye. I Will Be On Some Other Wiki. Please Don't Sent Anymore Messages On My Talk Page MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 04:24, May 21, 2017 (UTC) wiping your messages If you wish to leave just leave, don't wipe your entire talk page, as you erase peoples' conversations with you. It is disrespectful to everyone. And I don't care about you not wanting to respond to everyone, your getting a message anyway. If you don't care, just don't respond like everyone else. If you truly abandoned this wikia 9 weeks ago, then why did you continued to throw rumours at us, respond to us, etc. I've done wikias myself since 2002, you just don't edit. -simple-. Also... You may be rage quitting, but your do so to your on flaws. You made up information, its not difficult to not post information like that. If your on any wikia at all, its going to be the same rule, unless its a wikia for fanfiction based subjects. Also, please if you must reply to me, don't do it as though your pretending to be me like last time. ¬_¬ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:13, May 21, 2017 (UTC) : So I'm Replying. I Have To Quit This Wiki Because Of The Two Reasons: 1. I Am Starting YouTube And I Won't Be Here For Contact. 2. I Am Sick TOO DEATH Of Having To Reply To Users S**tposts (Not To Be Rude Or Offend You, You Never S**tposted Me) I Maybe Available But, I Don't Want To Offend Other Users By Saying That They "S**tposted" Posted Me. :And I Just Want To Be Happy With Wikia, But I Can't Because People Want To Post Random Things On My Talk Page. Again I Am Not Trying To Offend This Wiki. Plz Do Not Get An Admin To Block Me Permanently. MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 10:30, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Firstly, you can be on youtube and the wikia system. Elsewhere you said you are leaving for another wikia. so why did you leave again? You've confused things. ::Secondly... The first post on your talk page was spam, we dealt with the poster and gave them warnings, they did this to more then you. Second post was a warning not to do something. Third message was a warning not to mess with pages. next 2 messages were fluff. Next post as me replying to a message you sent me. the next was a warning. The last is a telling off for wiping a message page. So out of 8 posts here, you got 3 spam and 5 okay posts. You have every right to remove the spam/fluff messages as they are not important. Its just the other 5 which matter. ::Pardon me saying so, but check out my message page again and come back to me on this on. I have a lot more then you do. Messages happen, we talk to each other. Heck, my One Piece wikia messages are even worst. Its part of being a wikian, wikias are community based sites so we interact with each other all the time. Which brings me to the net point. If someone is rude to you, you can report them or something. We have rules above our own we have to comply with. There is always a way to settle a dispute on a wikia. ::Lastly...I don't think you are being honest here about why you are leaving. Is it because you were told off a lot? I wouldn't worry, a lot of editors come off as aggressive or rude, but they put a lot of hard work into a wikia and some are experienced editors such as myself. It takes time to learn how to correctly edit. Its often best to start with a quiet wikia of a lesser popular series then it is to work with a more busier one like the Vocaloid wikia. ::For example, some wikia like a couple I work on, Flint the Time Detective and Vampire Sphere are quiet enough I can work at my own pace. I have no time for Flint wikia, plus its a dead series and I can't progress with it. But it still is relative as its based on a series few look up. You can edit at such wikias in peace. The Vampire Sphere wikia is a on going series, but with 2 major editor, myself being one of them. IT too represents an alternative to a busier wikia as it has few editors. ::If you didn't like it here, move onto a wikia. I did this myself between leaving the One Piece wikia in 2009 and working here in 2010. Sometimes you can return in a few years time when you have more maturity/experience/knowledge and be a better editor for that reason. Experience teaches you how to behave and what upsets people, as well teches you things like the benefits of referencing official sources. ::I feel you may be disappointing yourself, unless you are running a youtube channel yourself, youtube is a bubble of mistakes and errors I don't recommend subjecting yourself too much to. Most of the issues with mistaken Vocaloid fans often were born from likes like Deviantart, Facebook, twitter and Youtube where the facts are not on display 24-7. Dedicated sites like here, Vocaloid Otaku forums either have facts on display or dedicated fans who know where the facts are. So tend to be more correct with their information. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::dont worry im not leaving, i rage quitted. (d) ::MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 21:28, June 25, 2017 (UTC) To be honest ... If a person does what their suppose to do instead of what their not... I care not and so will others. Think about it, editors and readers come here to do things, do it and leave. In a years time other problems will come along that will be the focus of issues of attention, thus I wouldn't worry too much. :-/ People occasionally think of wikias as "hands off" and their selective editors run it with a iron fist. Reality is though, a lot of the time its the complete opposite as editors change over time. Whenever I return to the One Piece wikia, I find I'm the only founding editor who will regularly visit. Reality is, the annoyance expressed by editors is just one of annoyance that the 30 secs they spent undoing something could have been used for a more productive edit. Pretty much is often the case of a lot of things at times, truth be told. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:57, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Editing problems Not to be rude, but unless you learn to properly edit you'll have to stop because I've had to clean up every masa page you've been on. You might get suspended or even banned if you keep editing the way you do. I'm not trying to be mean I'm really not but the thing is you're causing problems, unintentionally or not it's going to get you in trouble.Misstress of the heavenly yard (talk) 12:52, August 18, 2017 (UTC) No Offence, But Stop, Okay? At Least Im Trying To Be Supportive Here But Apparently "Its Illegal". In Wiki Reality No One Is Being Mean, But In Real Life Reality, They're Being Mean. So, "Im Not Trying To Be Mean". Its A Thing Called Cyberbullying, Just Stop. (PS. Dont Ban/Suspend Me, Im In Trouble Enough.) MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 04:27, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Plese stop! Magnolia, not to be mean but, can you please stop spamming and creating fake information about Vocaloids that don't even exist. And quetion, if you get the Megurine Luka V4 bundle, shoulden't there be 2 Japanese voicebanks. please stop otherwise you're gonna get a ban kyusie (talk) 05:14, October 9, 2017 (UTC)